Project Summary The purpose of the Environmental Assessment Central Core is to provide a centralized resource for the conduction of exposure assessment activities related to environmental health research. The objectives are to provide input into research design, field sampling equipment and support, and analytical services. Support of an Environmental Assessment Central Core is justified based on the importance of exposure-related activities in both research projects. The Core will assist Project 1 with indoor and outdoor monitoring to particulate matter, NO2, and nicotine (indoor only). The Core will assist Project 2 with indoor and outdoor air monitoring for PM2.5 mass, NO2, and indoor air monitoring combustion molecular marks and nicotine. The Environmental Assessment Central Core will train field staff in the Local Cores, collect and evaluate data from nearby ambient air pollution monitoring stations, and provide quality assurance and quality control expertise. The Environmental Assessment Central Core will interact with the Data Management and Statistics Core to provide exposure assessment data for integration into analyses.